Eksperyment cz.1
Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinek 20 Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce:Potyczce w Szkole . Nastąpiło połączenie i każdy musiał liczyć na siebie. Pierwszym wyzwaniem połączeniowym była walka z najgorszymi nauczycielami zawodników . Najszybciej nauczyciela Matmy położył Duncan i to on zdobył nietykalność . Dzięki staraniom naszej już nie gaduły Staci , opuściła nas Sugar. Dziś wy i finałowa szóstka będziecie świadkami przełomu . Odlądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Potyczkę w Szkole! (Intro) (Chris miał się slotkać przed szkołą z naukowcem , ale go jeszcze nie było) Chris: Ile można czekać ! (Wkońcu naukowiec przyszedł) Chris: Co tak długo człowieku? Naukowiec: To urządzenie jest strasznie ciężkie Chris: Aha. Ok Dawaj je bo zaraz zacznę wyzwanie Naukowiec: To mi pomóż! Chris: Ok (Duncan - normalny pokój) Duncan: Ku**a ale nudy Duncan(p.z.): Nie idzie z nikim pogadać , a oni mogą tam knuć przeciwko mnie . Dzięki McLean (Reszta - Piwnica) Staci: Co wy na to żeby pozbyć się Duncana? To dobry zawodnik Alejandro: W sumie Staci ma rację Gwen: NIE! (Wszyscy dziwnie na nią spojrzeli) Gwen: No co wy? Wywalmy Sierrę . Heh Sierra: Odwal się! Gwen(p.z.): No co ? Duncan ciągle mi się podoba. Eeeee.....znaczy nie było tego . Taki żart ;) Beardo(p.z.): Wszyscy myślą że można mnie wykorzystać , ale się nie dam! (Wygiął widelec , ale ten wpadł mu w oko , na szczęście oko było całe :)) '''Beardo:Au Sierra: Nie przejmuj się Sugar Beardo Beardo: Tia! Łatwo ci powiedzieć bo Cody cię nie oszukał Sierra: No nie oszukał . A co powiesz na sojusz? Beardo: No nie wiem Beardo(p.z.): Musze się mieć na baczności Chris:Zbierzcie się w sali informatyczmej na wyzwanie! (W sali gimnastycznej) (Stał tam pewien sprzęt . Wszyscy byli zdziwieni) Alejandro: Co to jest? Duncan: Pewnie jakiś chory sprzęt do wyzwania Chris: Właśnie tak Duncan . A właściwie to forma testowa mojego kolegi naukowca , który teraz jest na konferencji i kazał go przetestować Gwen: Na nas?! Chris: Dokładnie . To kto na ochotnika? (Wszyscy wskazali na Alejandro) Alejandro: Wy na poważnie? (Chris wycelował w Ala promieniem , a ten znikł) (Alejandro spadł z wysokości i był w jakimś wirtualnym świecie) Alejandro: Gdzie ja jestem? (Chris i reszta patrzyli na monitor) Chris: Jesteś w grze wideo! To działa! Alejandro: A miało nie działać? Chris: Teraz reszta! (Strzelił w nich promieniem) (Wszyscy w grze spadają w dół) Chris: Pora na wyzwanie! Beardo: Ale bajer! Chris: Nom. Możecie skakać tu na wysokie odległości ! To taki bonus Gwen: Brzmi nieźle! (Skoczyła) Gwen: Woo! Jak wysoko! Chris: Macie tu tabelę wyników ! Wasze zadanie to znalezienie dziesięciu wirtualnych pytań . Są one oddzielnie . Poprawna odpowiedź = 1 punkt , a kto zdobędzie ich dziesięć wygra. Jeśli zaznaczycie złą odpowiedź zostaniecie zapauzowani na pięć minut! Pytania? Nie ma ? START! (Każdy skoczył w swoją stronę) (Beardo) Beardo: Może będe strzelał (Nic nie mógł znaleźć) Beardo: Ku**a (Duncan) (On już był przy pierwszym pytaniu) Duncan: Ile wyświetleń miało 'My słowianie'? Co? No to może C (Wcisnął C i został zapauzowany) Chris(przez megafon): HAHAHAHAHAHA! (Staci) (Była przy pierwszym pytaniu) Staci: Kto to może wiedzieć? Chris(p.m.): Alejandro ma pierwszy punkt! Staci: Bez komentarza (Wcisnęła B i została zapauzowana) (Skacze koło niej Sierra) Sierra: Trzeba uważać (Zobaczyła ekran z pytaniem i nie czytając wcisnęła A i trafiła) Sierra: Ekstra! Chris(p.m.): Sierra i Alejandro mają po jednym punkcie Gwen: Seriously? (Znalazła panel z pytaniem i zaznaczyła B trajiając) Gwen: No i super Chris(p.m.) Gwen ma punkt! (Duncana odpauzowało) Duncan: O kurde ! Hardkor! (Po godzinie każdy miał tylko pięć punktów) Chris:(p.m.): Wy tak na serio? Nudy (Wypuścił sześć wirtualnych niedźwiedzi) Chris:(p.m.): Każdy dostanie kompana by było szybciej''" '''Wszyscy:' AAAAAAAAAA! (Wszyscy uciekali a miśki ich goniły) Gwen: Totalnie cie pogieło? Chris(p.m.): Nom :) (Metoda Chrisa poskutkowała . Każdy miał już 9 punktów , a decydujący punkt ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. Zdobył Alejandro! A miśki zniknęły) Chris:(p.m.): Alejandro ma nietykalność! Alejandro: TAK! Gwen: No to nas stąd wyciągnij Chris:(p.m.) Tia! Moment (Zawodnicy czekali i nic się nie działo) Duncan: Co jest? Chris:(p.m.) Eeeee... Pewnie się uśmiejecie , ale nie mam pojęcia jak was wydostać Staci: Żartujesz sobie? Beardo: Dzwoń do kolegi (U Chrisa w studiu) Chris: Chefie! Zawosnicy są uwięzieni! Chef: Mówiłem że to zły pomysł Chris: Jedź po tego naukowca na konferencję bo nie odbiera! Chef: Ech ! Dobra Chris: Czy uda mi się uratować zawodników? Czy Chef znajdzie naukowca ! Odpowiemy w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki:Potyczki w Szkole ! (Ciąg dalszy nastąpi....) Kategoria : Odcinki Kategoria : Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria : Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinki